


Am I Ready For A Handshake With Death (No) I'm Just Such A Happy Mess

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [80]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Poly Relationship, Smut and Fluff, That's it, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: A glimpse into a quiet evening with you, Matt, and Daimon and how you came to be there.





	Am I Ready For A Handshake With Death (No) I'm Just Such A Happy Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I love one (1) son of Satan. I'm only a little sorry for the semi-obscure comic book character central to the plot here.

You’re content. You made love with your two boyfriends and all three of you have tomorrow off. You and Matt have showered and he’s laying on the sofa with his head pillowed in your lap. As you’re sitting there, running your hands through Matt’s hair, Daimon comes out of the shower.

When you met Daimon, you and Matt were together. Early on in your relationship, you and Matt discussed your respective sexualities. It came as a huge relief to both of you that the other wasn't straight. Sure, a straight person could be accepting, but having someone who understands is infinitely better. Looking back, you had clues. Matt is masculine, without a doubt. But for all his flaws, toxic masculinity isn't one of them. He's not afraid to cry when he needs to and he appreciates an unreasonably specific coffee order. (Yes, he can taste the difference between ristretto shots and regular, thank you.) Those clues are what drew you to him in the first place.

Then Daimon came along and started coming onto Matt during a mission.

—0—

When Matt got to the cabin S.H.I.E.L.D. had provided for them, Daimon was already there unpacking. Matt couldn’t see the red hair that seemed to curl to mirror his Daredevil helmet. He couldn’t see the blue eyes with literal fire in them. He couldn’t see the large k9s, perpetually extended past the perfect row of shining white teeth. But he could tell corded muscle covered Daimon's body. He could sense his nonchalant posture, laced with an earned sense of confidence. He could feel Daimon's heat signature, beckoning him closer in the room. Of course, in the snowy Alps of Norway, the little cabin had a busted heater. And one bed.

“So, are we both going to freeze while one of us sleeps in the living room, or are we going to share the bed like men?” Daimon asked, prompting a surprised laugh from Matt.

“Uh, I’m going to call my girlfriend to say goodnight—”

“I get it, you’re not gay.” Daimon put his hands up in defense, making himself comfortable against the headboard. Then he took a minute to watch Matt go about his business. “So, you're blind."

Matt let out a breath. “Yes.”

“Well, those were some impressive skills you showed off when we met the other day. I take it you have some way to compensate.”

“Also yes.”

“So, you could tell I put my hands up in surrender a minute ago?”

“You don’t have to narrate your movements for me. I can picture outlines.”

Daimon hummed. “So, you never answered my question. Are we going to share the bed or are you kicking me to the couch?”

“Well, before you interrupted me to assume, I was going to say that I have to call her to ask if us sharing a bed made her uncomfortable because I’m bi.”

“Damn. It figures. Then one time— that I know of— I not only work with but share a room with, an openly bisexual superhero, he’s taken.”

Matt gave Daimon a tight smile and shrugged and found your number in his phone.

“Hey, babe.” He said as he sat on the foot of the bed.

“Hey, Matt, how’s it going over there?”

“It’s fine. We actually didn’t get any action today.”

“And your boyfriend here has assured me I won’t be getting any tonight, either.” Daimon cut in from where he was sitting on the bed.

“Who was that?”

Matt sighed. “My roommate until we sort this out.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, and they set us up in a cabin with no heater.”

"Isn't it below freezing temperatures there?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, babe. That sucks. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, sweetheart. You don't need to worry."

"That's cute, Matt."

He sighed. "I had to say it."

You hummed in response.

"There's something else."

"Uh-huh..."

Matt laughed at your patient but expectant tone. "So, there's only one bed here. Well, I can sleep on the sofa if I need to, but I wanted to ask if it would make you uncomfortable if Daimon and I shared a bed."

“Oh. Is he cute?”

“What?”

“Is he cute?”

“Uh—”

“I’m adorable,” Daimon calls out.

“I’m sorry, I can sleep on the sofa.”

You laughed. “Matt, babe. I trust you. I don’t expect you to sleep like shit tonight and not have your wits about you tomorrow when you’re fighting because I’m jealous.”

“I’m sorry, I know I put you through enough as it is.”

“Hey, Matt. It’s okay. I meant jealous in a theoretical way. Like I said, I trust you. I mean, yeah, I wish I could be sleeping with you tonight, but I get it.”

Matt smiled. “You’re the best girlfriend.”

“Oh, I know.”

Matt huffed out a laugh. “I love you.”

“I love you too. But before you go, do you think he’s cute?”

Matt felt Daimon’s curious gaze. He worried about professionalism for a moment before he decided that Daimon didn't have any reservations. Not about something as silly as flirting in a professional environment. And not when it didn't seem to have any real effect on Matt. Matt decided to say fuck it and go for it. “No. He’s smokin’.”

You barked out a laugh on the other end.

"No, I mean it. I think there's actual steam coming off his body."

"Sounds like he should get that checked out."

Matt shook his head.

“Alright, have fun with Mr. Abs Mcscrufferson.”

“I will have you know that I’m very clean cut.” Daimon didn’t quite shout.

“Well, he’s not denying he has abs. He’s a superhero; I assumed that one was a safe bet. Send me a picture before you go to bed.”

Daimon was already moving to join Matt at the edge of the bed. Matt could tell he was stretching an unfairly long arm out, getting as much of his face and chest in the frame as possible.

“Come on, smile for your girlfriend.” Daimon elbowed Matt.

Matt snorted. “He’s on it.”

“What’s her number?”

Matt raised a brow in Daimon's direction even as you rattled it off into his ear.

“Come on, you’re the one sleeping with me, you’re not allowed to be jealous.”

Matt grimaced but knew Daimon was right.

“Aww, Matt, you look so pouty.” You noted when the picture came through.

“I tried to get him to smile, I thought you'd want him in the picture too,” Daimon said.

“Alright, sweetheart, I’m going to get some rest now.”

“Alright. Be safe. I love you.”

“Love you too, night.”

—0—

Your 15-year-old, boy crazy self wouldn't believe it. It's one thing to have landed either one of your men. If someone told you that you'd find love with a blind lawyer, it would be easy enough to believe. Add in that he backflips off buildings to save the innocent when the law can't help, it gets interesting. But add in the son of Satan turned hero, together, with you and your blind lawyer love, you wouldn't have believed it. You doubt you would’ve understood the sentence at all. Even with context, some days you still have no idea how you ended up dating not one, but two fiery redheads. At the same time, no less.

You don’t know what you would do if they weren’t also in love with each other. You love them both to death. (And on a regular basis, the near-death situations their heroics bring remind you exactly what that phrase means. Especially Matt. The man has the self-preservation instincts of a gnat. It’s even how you and Daimon ended up meeting.)

—0—

You were at home, mind on everything but Matt. Yes, these missions can be scary, but when he does the same thing with street-level criminals every night, it becomes commonplace. You’ve learned that you have to trust that he’ll come home more or less in one piece lest you become a nervous wreck. Of course, your blissful ignorance had to come to an end at some point. And that point is when you got a call from Daimon. At first, it struck you as odd. Sure he seemed flirty on the phone, but you didn’t know why he’d be calling you. Right as the thought crossed your mind, another thought clicked into place. Daimon was Matt’s partner on this mission. If he was calling you, it had to mean Matt couldn’t.

You fumbled to pick up your phone. “Hello?”

“Hey. I don’t know how to tell you this but I figured it would be a while before S.H.I.E.L.D. called you. Matt’s hurt. Bad.”

“What happened? Is he going to be okay?”

“I don’t know. I brought him to the New York S.H.I.E.L.D. medical center, he’s with doctors right now.”

“Can I come wait for the procedure to be over? Will they let me in?”

“If you’re with someone who has clearance.”

“Oh.”

“You don't know anyone else in the industry?”

“The crime-fighting industry?” You let out a laugh. “Yeah, I know a few. Matt’s the only one who knows anyone with S.H.I.E.L.D., though.”

He hummed on the other end. “Go ahead and come. I’ll send you directions. Text me when you’re close and I’ll meet you out front and get you in.”

“Thank you so much.”

“I was going to stick around anyway. It wasn’t for very long, but we were a team.”

When you got to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base where they were holding Matt, Daimon was outside waiting for you, like he said he would be.

“Hey, how you holding up?” He asked.

“I’ve dealt with this— or something similar— before.”

“That doesn’t always make it easier.”

You sighed. “I’m trying to be okay, but I’m terrified. Thanks for doing this.”

“Yeah, of course, I was his partner. He had my back; I should've had his too.”

“I’m sure it’s not your fault.”

Daimon grimaced but didn’t push it.

When you reached the waiting room, you found a seat next to him.

“What happened?”

“We were fighting, someone came up behind him and took him by surprise. Thank god they were an amateur because when they stabbed him, it didn’t hit any vital organs. I found him not long after; brought him here.”

“You guys were in Norway, though.”

“I can... teleport, I guess you would say.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry about all this.”

“No, it’s not your fault. Thank you for bringing him here and calling me.”

He nodded. “Of course.”

You sat there in silence for a few minutes, thinking about Matt, hoping he was okay. As much as you knew this would likely be the death of him, it seemed so far away before. If you were honest with yourself, it still did, even as you sat in the waiting room.

“You know why hospitals paint the walls green in waiting rooms?”

Daimon looked over, intrigued by your sense of calm. “Uh, no.”

“It’s because green is the negative of red, so when you blink you’re not seeing the negative image of your loved one’s blood everywhere you look.”

“Oh.” He paused. “Are you okay?”

You let out a breathy laugh. “As much as I can be. I’m feeling pretty numb right now. I know it sounds bad. This should have me worried sick, sobbing.”

Daimon shook his head. “Hey, no. That’s a normal reaction to the news. Most people can’t process tragedy fast enough to grieve right away. Anyway. He’s not gone, he’s just…”

“Mortally wounded?” You finished.

He sighed, realizing he didn't have a better answer for you. “Yeah. Sorry, again.”

“I’m not blaming you.”

“I know. I mean that you shouldn’t have to go through this.”

You shrugged. “I made my bed. I knew what I was getting into when I started dating Matt. I think in my mind he’ll always be okay in the end until the reality shatters that fantasy. He’s come home beaten within an inch of his life more times than I can count. It seems normal now. I’d ask if you can believe that but you were on that mission too and that pentagram on your chest doesn’t look like a tattoo.”

He glanced down at his chest. “Guilty.”

Before either of you could say anything else, a woman in a white lab coat came in. Though, that meant little considering that description fit a quarter of the people at the base. “Uh, Daimon?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re the one who brought Matt Murdock in, right?”

“Yeah. This is his girlfriend.”

You told the woman your name. “I should be his emergency contact.”

She looked at the file and nodded. “Alright. We got him stabilized. We want to hold him for a couple of days to keep an eye on his injuries, but he’s going to be okay.”

You heard Daimon’s sigh of relief louder than yours. It was endearing. “Can we see him?”

“He’s coming off the anesthesia so you might have the same conversation with him a few times, but yeah. We encourage you to let him rest. There’s a couch in there if you want to stay the night.”

“Thank you so much.”

After the doctor left, Daimon turned to you. “Is it alright if I come to see him real quick?”

“Daimon, you saved his life getting him here as fast as you did. It doesn’t have to be quick.”

He nodded in acknowledgment.

Matt noticed Daimon first. You could tell he was scanning the room from the way his head tilted to the side as he laid against the pillow. “Daimon? Did you bring me here?”

“I did.”

“I—” He furrowed his brows as if he had to work to find his words. “I could’ve finished fighting. We almost made it.”

Daimon chuckled.

“Matthew Murdock shut the hell up.” You rolled your eyes because of course, he would say that when he had a 10” slash across his torso.

Matt looked startled for a minute before he beamed, saying your name.

“Yeah, I’m here, dumbass.” You ran your hand through his hair affectionately, contradicting your words.

He grinned, taking your hand in his.

“Well, Matt, I just wanted to come check on you. I’m glad you’re going to be okay.” Daimon told him.

“Hey,” Matt spoke up, belated. “You two should spend some time together. You’d love each other.”

“Well, who am I to deny the request of a man so nobly wounded in battle?” Daimon grinned as he looked at you.

—0—

Now, you see Daimon the most. He has one job that takes him all over, but he can also teleport. Matt has his day job and his Daredeviling to do, so it can be hard. You both end up missing him most of the time.

But today you get him all to yourselves and you’ve already made good on your promise to tie him up if he tried to leave. He immediately bolted for the door when you said that, the little shit. And bonus: you got to watch as Daimon spanked him and called him a slut for it. The title's appropriate; Matt couldn’t keep the grin off his face even as he bowed his head and gasped through his punishment.

—0—

Matt was the one who started the conversation.

“Hey, I uh, I have a question, but before I ask, I want you to know that I love you and I completely understand if you turn down the idea outright.”

“Way to freak me out, Matt, what is it?”

“I uh, how do you feel about a threesome?”

“Oh. I…”

Matt started backtracking. “Sweetheart, I love you and it's not that you're not enough for me, you are. That’s why I prefaced it like that. But I thought it might be fun if you were into it.” He shrugged.

“I’m not upset, Matt.” You pulled him closer for a kiss. “It caught me off guard. The Good Catholic Boy™ is proposing a threesome?”

He chuckled. “I'm pretty sure I lost that title when I started going out at night and beating on people in alleys.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to do anything to ensure that you go to Hell.”

“Except live in sin with me.” He grinned. “Anyway, at least you’ll be there with me.”

“And if we have this threesome with the son of Satan, he might be able to lessen our sentence.”

“He’s hot, too. In more ways than one.” Matt pointed out before he paused. “So, is that a yes?”

“Yeah.”

“With Daimon, specifically?”

“Why, were you thinking of someone else?”

He shook his head. “No, I was thinking of him too. I didn’t know how you’d take it, since I spent the night with him when we met, and I still work with him from time to time. I didn’t want you to worry that I’m not being loyal to you.”

“Oh, Matt. I trust you. As much as you’re a compulsive liar when you're scared. I trust that you love me and that you’d never give up your relationship with me on a whim.”

“Not only not on a whim. Not for anything, ever.”

“You’re sweet.”

He smiled. “So, we’re doing this?”

“Have you already talked to him about it?”

“No, but you met him. I don’t think he’ll be opposed.”

“That sounds about right.”

 

Matt ate you out while Daimon worked him open with two fingers and lube. You kept meeting Daimon’s eyes and he’d grin each time before he finally stilled his fingers in Matt and leaned over him to connect your lips. Matt never took his tongue off your clit. When Daimon sat back, he grinned.

“You two are gorgeous. Is he as good with cock as he is with pussy?”

You moaned. “He gets glowing reviews across the board. Or so he tells me. I can’t exactly fact check.”

Matt made a noise in protest but didn’t stop.

Daimon laughed. “Good to know.”

You threaded your fingers through Matt’s hair. “Hey, Matty, how do you feel about swallowing Daimon’s cock?”

He let out a moan at the thought, sucked harder on your clit before he nipped at it and placed a kiss to it. “I’ll do whatever you want. You know that. When we’re like this, I belong to you.” He paused. “And tonight, you too, Daimon.”

“What do you say, Daimon? Want a turn on his mouth?”

“Well, I can’t exactly say no, can I? It would be an insult to my hosts.”

Daimon was very obviously being cheeky, but Matt still lifted his head from where he’d buried it between your legs again. “You can always say no.”

His reverence was touching to Daimon. “I know. I’m being a smartass, beautiful.”

Matt blushed at the nickname even as Daimon’s fingers were up his ass.

You grinned at your man. He was beautiful. Of course, that’s what makes him blush.

“I know. I wanted you to hear it anyway. Don’t feel obligated to do anything just because we like it.”

“I don’t think there’s anything you two would ask of me that I’d be uncomfortable with. Now,” He took his fingers out of Matt’s ass and gave it a punctuating spank. “Turn around so I can fill that beautiful mouth of yours.”

Matt grinned, doing as he was bid.

“Hey, toss me the lube.” You told Daimon.

He tossed it over, gasping when Matt swallowed him down right after the bottle left his hand. Matt, of course, gagged because it’s been a while since he gave head to a man and he took on too much too fast. Daimon threaded his fingers through Matt’s hair and pulled him up.

“Hey, take it easy.”

You snorted and pushed three lubed fingers inside Matt as he gasped. “Maybe he’ll listen to you.”

Matt started giving Daimon’s cock sweet, little licks before he took the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip, moaning and letting his eyes roll back.

“Wow. He likes you. No smartass remark.”

Matt continued bobbing his head, taking more on each down stroke. Soon, he started gagging again, but this time, instead of pulling off, he’d stay down. It was longer each time.

“I said, calm down.” Daimon chided, pulling on Matt’s hair.

For a second, Matt fought, letting Daimon pull him up but not off. Then he relented. “I like to choke on it.”

Daimon let out a breath. “Damn, okay.” His hands slid from Matt’s hair to his shoulders. “I’ll let you go at your own pace, then.”

Matt let out a frustrated whine, took Daimon’s hands, and brought them up to tangle in his hair, squeezing until he got the point.

“Alright, alright, you can pull off to use your words, you know.”

Matt made that same frustrated noise and pulled off. “I want you to be rough with me. I can take it. And if I can’t, I’ll let you know.”

Matt jumped at the sound before the pain hit. You had cracked another smack off his ass. “Matthew, it’s one thing to talk to me like that after I’ve worked you up and you’re all needy and desperate. But Daimon’s a guest and you’ll show him that you have manners. What kind of bratty sub is he going to think I trained?”

“I’m sorry, ma’am.”

“Apologize to him.”

Matt turned pleading eyes to Daimon. “I’m sorry, sir.”

Before Daimon could respond, you cut in. “More. Don’t make me tell you to offer yourself to him like the good slut I know you can be.”

“I’m so sorry, sir. Please allow me to repent. I’m yours to punish as you see fit.”

“God,” Daimon growled, hauling Matt up for a bruising kiss. “You trained him?” Daimon asked you once he pulled back.

“I thought I did.”

Matt bowed his head and kissed your ankles in apology while you and Daimon talked.

“I don’t know how you trained such a beautiful, needy, headstrong man. I’m impressed.” Daimon stroked his hand through Matt’s hair.

“He wants it, but he has a hard time letting go of his nature sometimes. You see how apologetic he is.”

Daimon hummed as he dragged Matt’s head up again. This time his kiss was softer. “He’s such a good boy, even after all that whining. Unless you object, I’d like to reward him for listening so fast. I punish people in Hell all the time, you know?”

“Of course. He understands what he did. He gets disciplined enough when it’s we're alone. Tonight’s supposed to be pure fun. And I suppose he deserves a reward for putting it together.”

Daimon grinned. “Good. Turn around, Matt. I’m going to fuck you.”

As Matt did what Daimon told him, he opened his mouth, and closed it a few times, trying to decide how to address the two of you at the same time. Daimon applied one last bit of lube and checked to make sure Matt was stretched enough.

“Uh, Masters?”

Daimon entered him then, moaning at the title and the tightness of Matt’s ass.

Matt panted. “What do you want me to do?”

You grabbed Matt’s cock and guided him into you. “Fuck me while he fucks you.”

 

Daimon didn’t know if that was supposed to be a one-night thing. When you all collapsed, exhausted, he took a minute to catch his breath before he got up to get dressed. Whatever you intended it as, when you saw him trying to leave, you protested.

"Running off so fast?"

Daimon didn't know what to say to that. He was trying to get out of your hair now that the fun was over. "Uh, are we not done?"

You grabbed his hand, tugging him back down to the bed. "We won't think you're any less of a player if you take a minute to enjoy the afterglow with us."

"That's not why I was leaving."

"I know. Will you hold Matt for me while I go get us some water?"

Daimon let out a breath. "Yeah, of course."

"You okay with that, Matty?"

He nodded, already moving to lean into Daimon.

When you came back with the water, you handed Daimon a glass and put one in front of Matt's face. "Matt, baby, drink."

He nodded, leaning forward, letting you tip the glass for him. When he finished, you sat back against the headboard and he took your hand.

"Mmm. I love you so much." Matt squeezed your hand. "And you." He turned to take Daimon's chin in his hand, angling his head so he'd be looking at Matt. "You were amazing."

Watching the resulting kiss was mesmerizing. They were gorgeous, especially together.

"Would you want to do this again sometime?" You didn't think you planned the words, but they were what came out and you couldn't find it in yourself to regret them.

Matt could hear Daimon's excitement in his body. He wasn't saying anything, though. Matt realized he was waiting for his answer.

"I'd love to," Matt responded. "Daimon?"

"Yeah, that was... that was some great sex. You two can feel free to call me whenever."

As it turned out, “whenever” was becoming quite often. Daimon wasn’t complaining, though. His only problem was that he had to keep reminding himself that he’s your guest. Each time, before he left his place to join you, he had to say it one more time than the last. He was fun for you guys, that was it. And he was okay with that. He was. There were no pretenses going into this. But that was easier and easier to forget every time you and Matt asked him to join you in your bed.

You were having a hard time keeping things casual with Daimon. The more he came over, the more you wanted him there when he wasn’t. You knew you were catching feelings for him, with his sharp sense of humor, and easy going acceptance. You never once felt self-conscious around him. Even Matt was the most relaxed you’d seen him with anyone. And every time you talked to Matt about Daimon, he perked up. You would’ve felt guilty about developing these feelings while you were with Matt, except your feelings had as much to do with seeing Daimon with Matt as they did picturing him with you.

Matt heard your heart when you were around Daimon. At first, he thought it was lust. But as time went on, it sounded more and more like love. It wasn’t only your heart either. It was your voice, your general ease, and comfort when Daimon was around. It was exactly how you were when it was just you and Matt. He thought he should’ve been getting jealous. Should’ve talked to you about it. But then you were asking him if he wanted to sleep with Daimon again. Sex with you was always great, he had never needed anything— anyone else. He still didn’t. But sex with you and Daimon was on a level of pleasure he didn’t know existed. It was all the kinks Elektra introduced him to and more with the added bonus of a healthy relationship. Except, he didn’t know where any of you stood with each other. He was almost positive that you all wanted more but no one wanted to ruin what you had going. This wasn’t something he could afford to run with a hunch on. Because this thing with Daimon was fun and had the potential to be something beautiful, but Matt wasn’t willing to risk his relationship with you for it. Not yet.

“Babe, do you want to call Daimon, see what he’s doing tomorrow night?” You asked Matt.

“Yeah.” His answer was a little too fast.

Your only response was to grin at him and press a kiss to his lips. “I gotta say, this has to be one of your best ideas.”

“Well, I don’t have a lot of good ideas to choose from.”

“I’d argue with you, but you’re right.”

“Hey!”

You kissed him. “You’re an idiot but only because you were never taught how to process things in a healthy way. And more than that, you’re my idiot.”

He went silent for a moment. “Alright, I’ll take it.”

Matt put Daimon on speaker when he answered the phone.

“Hey, business or pleasure?” Daimon asked.

“Pleasure,” Matt answered. “What are you doing tomorrow night?”

“Uh, I’ve been trailing this string of possessions from here to—” He stopped. “Sorry, I uh— that’s not what’s going on. I don’t think we should do this anymore.”

“Oh, okay. Are you okay?”

Daimon laughed on the other end. “I’m alright.”

Matt paused. “You’re lying. Even though I can, I don’t need to hear your heartbeat to know that. What’s going on?”

When Daimon didn’t answer right away, you chimed in. “You know we’re here for you. It doesn’t have to be strictly business or pleasure all the time. Or ever.”

He still didn’t say anything.

“Why don’t you come over and you can talk about whatever’s bothering you?”

“No, I don’t— it’s not your problem.”

“Hey, I know this started out casual but you mean something to Matt and me. We care about you. And not just because you’re hung.”

That got a genuine laugh out of Daimon before he seemed to remember whatever was bothering him. “I uh, I’m starting to develop feelings for you. So I think this needs to stop.”

You and Matt went silent for a moment.

“Yeah.” Daimon let out a humorless laugh. “Thanks for all those nights together. It was fun.”

Before you could say anything, words were tumbling out of Matt’s mouth. “Which one of us did you develop feelings for?”

Daimon didn't know what to do with the question and the genuine interest in Matt’s voice. Still, he couldn’t fathom why it would matter. “If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather leave it at that. Listen, I’m sorry, but I can’t control my feelings about this. That’s why I’m telling you we can’t do this anymore.”

“It does matter to me. That's why I asked.” Matt persisted. “We’re not upset. Please, Daimon?”

Daimon hesitated as his eyes shifted around his empty apartment. What did he have to lose at that point? His dignity? He mentally shrugged. “Uh, both of you.”

“You fell in love with both of us?”

“Guilty.”

Matt took a deep breath. “Why don’t you come here, we can talk, or at least say a proper goodbye.”

“Are you guys sure? You don’t have t—”

“Of course we don’t.” You cut him off. “But we want to see you again before anyone makes any decisions. Come over.”

He sighed. “Alright. See you in a minute.” He hung up.

“Sweetheart,” Matt took a breath. “I love you so much and I know you love me, but you’ve been falling in love with Daimon too. Haven't you?”

“You don’t seem upset.” You murmured.

“I’m not. I’m not sure I understand it yet, but I think I’m falling in love with him too. It's like he said, we can't control our feelings. I don’t want to break up with you, and neither of us would ever go behind your back. But, I don’t know. I know I feel something real and complicated for him.”

“I know what you mean.”

“I was pretty sure we were on the same page when I invited him here. I was even more sure when you started reassuring him so fast. When he gets here, do you want to invite him on a real date with us? See if he fits with us and think about a polyamorous relationship down the line?”

You pulled Matt closer with a hand on the back of his neck and kissed him. “I love you so much.” You whispered against his lips before you sat back. “You never fail to surprise me.”

Not long after, Daimon knocked at your door.

“Hey.” He looked at you through his lashes.

He looked… embarrassed? Interesting. You were starting to wonder if that was an emotion he was capable of. Not that he's ever had any reason to be with you.

“Hey, come in, Daimon.” You put your hand on his back as he walked in.

As you went into the living room, you took a seat on the sofa next to Matt while Daimon rejected the spare cushion on the sofa and went to sit across from the two of you.

It hurt to see him so skittish, so removed. Matt put his arm around you as he addressed Daimon. “Uh, when we got off the phone with you, I had a chance to confirm a suspicion of mine I've had for a while. As you know, I have very good hearing. I’m used to focusing on y/n. How she reads in any given situation with any given emotion. When she’s with me, her heart, her breathing, the tension in her muscles, that’s all unique. I’ve never known her to have quite the same demeanor with anybody as when she and I are together.”

“I get it, you two are soulmates. I can see that. It’s why I’m removing myself from the situation.”

“That’s not what we’re suggesting. It’s the opposite, in fact. Daimon, I’ve only ever experienced her romantic love directed at me; until we met you.”

Daimon’s stomach dropped as he glanced at you. “You—” He couldn’t force the words past his throat. Didn’t believe that you could love him. Matt was being far too cryptic for Daimon to trust anything he thought he heard the man say. “If you want to say something, say it. I can’t handle you guys dragging me around like this.”

“That’s not what we’re trying to do. I’m sorry.” You told him. “As Matt said, he only confirmed his theory a few minutes before you got here. We haven’t had a lot of time with the information either and we didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

“We wanted to ask you out on a date with us.”

“I— what?”

“We feel something for you too.” You clarified. “We want to take you on a date.”

He sat there for a minute, his mouth opening and closing like he was going to say something but words never made it out.

You left Matt’s arms to sit next to Daimon. “Hey, talk to me. What’s going on?”

Daimon laughed. “That’s what I’m trying to figure out. You’ve both been developing feelings for me? And you’re both okay with that?”

Matt nodded. “It’s not like we love each other any less. We just realized that we want to share that love with you too. I mean, if that’s something you want.”

“I don’t understand.”

Matt sighed. “What did you mean when you said that you have feelings for both of us?”

Daimon’s breath hitched before he decided to answer Matt. “I think about both of you romantically. But my head always tells me I’d have to pick one of you and I never can. Then I have to remind myself that while what we have is fun, that’s all it is. Neither of you is mine to choose. Even if I could.”

“You’re right.” You told him. “You can’t choose either of us. We’re a package deal. We wanted to ask you out, on a real date, together. We didn’t call you here because we thought it would be funny to see your reaction; we mean it. We want you to be a bigger part of our lives.”

“So, to be clear, you want me to join you in a polyamorous relationship.”

“Eventually, if it led there, yeah,” Matt confirmed. “We don’t want to scare you away either.”

“You do know I rule a strip of hell, right? It takes a lot more than that to scare me.”

Matt grinned, a little too sharp. “Good.” He got up and walked over to Daimon. “Tell me if this is too much.” Matt took Daimon's chin in his hand, tilting Daimon's head up to meet his lips as he leaned down.

Daimon didn’t stop him. He pulled Matt into his lap, running his hand through Matt’s hair, as he deepened the kiss.

They enthralled you. Two beautiful, chiseled men in your living room, Matt in Daimon’s lap, their lips pressed against the other’s. Matt drew back to nip at Daimon’s bottom lip before giving that same spot a soft peck.

“So, Daimon, what do you say? Do you want to be with us?” Matt felt Daimon’s hands tighten where he was holding Matt’s sides. Felt his whole body tense.

“Are you two sure you’re ready for this kind of relationship?”

“Well, it would be new to us, but it could be something beautiful, with you.” Matt leaned in and kissed Daimon’s neck where his jaw curved up to his ear.

Daimon murmured your name. “You’ve been quiet.”

“I was letting my lawyer convince you.” You count Daimon’s laugh as a win. “Matt and I want this if you do.”

Daimon finally let himself believe you. “Well, by the seven circles. Who am I to argue with you two?” He flicked his eyes to you, then to Matt before his gaze settled in the distance between you. “I want both of you so bad.”

You studied him staring off into the kitchen. This isn't the reaction you were expecting. You figured once he realized what you and Matt were proposing, he’d… you didn't know what you were expecting. For him to be outwardly happier, you supposed. “You seem distant.”

“I'm, uh, I'm in shock,” Daimon responded. “I can't believe I get to have this.”

“Is it so surprising?” Matt, the Catholic, asked.

Daimon raised his brows.

Matt must have heard the disbelieving huff that went with Daimon's facial expression because he continued. “A couple proposed a threesome as a one night stand. Some fun.” Matt shrugged. “Then it turned into another night and another and so on. The more you joined us, the longer you stayed, basking in the afterglow, talking, laughing, getting to know us. We all clicked so well. Is it so surprising that we grew to love you too?” Matt felt the air in the room charge with tension when he said the word love. “Come on, guys. It’s not like I said it to a stranger. Daimon, we know you. The dates are to draw a clear line and pull you onto our side of it. To confirm for all three of us that you’re not just our fuckbuddy. I understand that it might seem fast, and I can’t speak for y/n but I mean it.”

“Fuck it.” You grinned as you ran your hand through Daimon’s hair. “I love you too.” You leaned in and pressed your lips to his.

Matt was still in Daimon’s lap. He took advantage of the situation, leaving kisses from your shoulder to your neck. Then he ran his hand over the trail he made, leaving a hot point of pressure on your neck when he moved to mirror the same pattern on Daimon.

Daimon broke your kiss, threading his fingers in Matt’s hair to pull him back as Daimon caught his breath. “You two are going to be the death of me.”

Matt grinned. “Is that a yes?”

Daimon nodded. “For the record, I love you too. Both of you.”

—0—

Now, you’re admiring how domestic your two boys can be. Matt’s all but purring with his head in your lap while Daimon searches the fridge for a snack.

“Grapes and cheese or milk and cookies, guys?”

“Matty?” You run your hand through his hair. “What do you want?”

“Can you bring some crackers with the cheese and grapes?” He calls.

“Spoiled,” Daimon mutters with no real malice. When he comes over to join you, he hands Matt's expensive, flavorless crackers to him with a kiss. “You sure went to a lot of work to find the most expensive and least appetizing crackers, babe.”

“Excuse me if I don’t want assalted with artificial flavoring.”

Daimon looks at you. “He’s terrible. He must be stopped.” He runs his hand through Matt’s hair. “Salt isn’t artificial, genius. Also, the word assault has u in it so it wouldn’t spell the word salt in it either. ”

“I’m all fucked out, it’s the best I could come up with.”

You snicker at your two men.

“I guess I can overlook it since it got that beautiful smile out of our woman.” He leans down to press a kiss to your lips, his hand still tangled in Matt’s hair.

“Mmm. Love you two.” He pats your hip. “Come on, make room babes.”

You and Matt scoot down the sofa so Daimon can situate himself behind you, pulling you back to rest against his chest. Matt reaches up to thread his fingers with Daimon’s as you sit between them, more relaxed than you’ve been in months.


End file.
